


The Longer You Stay

by CafeGhosties



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, if i continue this anyway, it's like fluff but with a little teensy bit of angst but like...., its gonna be more fluff and comfort, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CafeGhosties/pseuds/CafeGhosties
Summary: Akechi Goro realises he found a home in the most unlikely of places, and though he doesn't think he deserves it yet, he's trying to get used to the idea.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Longer You Stay

He shouldn’t have stayed.

He shouldn’t be here, not basking in the warmth of the body nestled into his side, not laying on the makeshift bed in Leblanc’s attic. So why was he?

It’s simple. Goro Akechi was a parasite. He stole what affections he could from people, knowing damn well he wasn’t worth it. Yet he kept taking, and taking, and waiting for it to run out. Waiting to be cast aside as always when the next best thing came along and his insecurities reared their ugly heads. 

He pretended that he deserved this. The gentle affirmations, hesitant arms wrapped around his body, desperate kisses on his jaw, cheeks.. on his mouth. He pretended it was all truly meant for him, that after everything this was his reward.  
But this wasn’t his. It couldn’t be.

Akechi wished sleep would come easier to him on nights like these, so he wouldn’t have to lay there and listen to his brain’s self-hating tirade. Like a broken record, it’s always playing in the back of his mind, even when he has better things to be worrying about. 

It didn’t matter.

He let his thumb gently glide over the hand holding his. Let the warmth seep into his bones, to replace the growing ache in his chest. It ate at him, more and more, stuck him in a current of hesitance, to be washed away in a raging sea of guilt and regret. Yet he still had the nerve to feel safe, anchored to the dreaming boy glued to his side. 

He was allowed to, right?

Akechi’s gaze turned to his partner, toward the masses of curls obscuring his peaceful expression. He brushed them back away from his forehead, to softly press a kiss to his temple. His hand drifted down to caress Akira’s back, snorting out a laugh when the other stirred to bury his face in Akechi’s chest.

“Mnngh..,” the groan was muffled ever so slightly against his skin, and he let out another quiet laugh, “Honey, turn off the light…”

“I can’t turn off the sun, Akira.” He pressed another kiss to the crown of his head, chuckling at the muttered disagreements. He knew Akira wasn’t a morning person, and it definitely didn’t help that he didn’t have curtains to block out the early rising sun. The most Akechi could do was shield him from that which woke him from his sleep.

“If anyone could, it’d be you..”

“Why’s that?”

“Mmm, you’re special.” He tried to will the heat from his cheeks, but even such a simple compliment was enough to leave him flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> listen... so i want to continue this, i want to add more to it - and i probably will at some point... but right now i just wanted to post it as is
> 
> please let me know your thoughts!! and what you think i should do with this ahhhhh-


End file.
